


A Future Worth Looking Forward To

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Loren the Amazon Princess
Genre: But he gets sort of over it, Cute, Dorks in Love, Draco is a cute nerd who needs to understand his worth better, Fluff, Gen, Insecurity, M/M, Marriage, Nervousness, Oh btw none of these fics are in a set continuity except for being post canon, Post-Canon, Supportive Loren, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: There were a lot of things in his life that Draco had always assumed he would never have. It wasn't like everyone he had ever met didn't agree with him. To humans, he looked too elven, and couldn't go into cities unmonitored or easily find a job. To elves, he looked too human and couldn't find sanctuary with them, nor could he practice fire magic in the forest. Neither would allow any person to marry him to anyone, even if it was a woman.No, there were many things Draco knew he would never have. A normal life, money, food when he needed it, and definitely not a lover, or even a friend. His lot was his lot and he knew it.Saren never really fit in with what he knew."Marry me."





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this in my docs, halfway done since goddamn August _2015_ , and thought it was maybe time to finish it. This has nothing to do with my other fic about marriage, since these features an all new proposal.

There were a lot of things in his life that Draco had always assumed he would never have. It wasn't like everyone he had ever met didn't agree with him. To humans, he looked too elven, and couldn't go into cities unmonitored or easily find a job. To elves, he looked too human and couldn't find sanctuary with them, nor could he practice fire magic in the forest. Neither would allow any person to marry him to anyone, even if it was a woman.

No, there were many things Draco knew he would never have. A normal life, money, food when he needed it, and definitely not a lover, or even a friend. His lot was his lot and he knew it.

Saren never really fit in with what he knew.

People of the empire were never usually so kind to anyone whose ears look the slightest bit pointed. They especially never stick up for them when their scary mistress wants to kill them. They didn't tend to elven wounds after a battle, and they didn’t make sure to check up on them every so often to make sure they were alright.

Humans didn't flirt back with elves, full or half.

Not to say humans and elves didn't fall in love, or "stay the night" together. No, humans thought elves very pretty, and when in places of ill repute, would find themselves a nice elven consort for the night.

But even if they did fall in love, they hid it well (not his parents) or were doomed (his parents).

But Saren...Draco could admit that he wasn't subtle in his attraction, but Saren never rebuffed him. He allowed him to stay near, and assured Draco that's where he wanted him. Wanted him near, wanted to get to know him. And when Fost was all said and done, wanted to spend his life with him. Marriage wasn't ever a consideration in his mind; it was something he was never going to have. Spending his time with Saren by his side was enough for him.

However, Saren had a different idea in mind,

One night they lay together in bed, and Saren gathered him up close, whispering softly into his ear.

"Marry me."

Draco's rebuttal was immediate, "Who would marry us?"

"Loren would, in the Citadel."

"It wouldn't be valid anywhere else."

"It would be valid between us."

Draco had no point to argue there. He looked up at Saren, brown eyes wide, "You really want that? A permanent life with me? Someone no one wants? You'll be stuck with me forever, you know."

Saren laughed softly, stroking the top of Draco’s head, "Who wouldn't want a lifetime with you? If they didn't, then they're sorely lacking in common sense."

Draco flushed, "Let's do it, then."

The love of his life  hugged him even closer and pressed his face into his neck. Draco could feel the Saren's ever widening smile on his skin, and felt his lips move in kind.

* * *

 A clandestine promise was very different thing from planning a wedding. They first had to correspond with Loren, and had to wait for a reply. They expected some formal letter (and one more than likely penned by Breza), but instead received a simple note, sealed with the Royal Amazonian Seal.

_Dear Saren and Draco,_

_Come to the Citadel as immediately as you can._

_\- Loren_

They both could hear her voice in the note, loud and commanding, yet also very proud and kind. They packed their things, left a note on the door of their tavern, and were off to be wed. Once they arrived, they were greeted by a stern look from Loren.

"After all you're pining, and the work you went through to be together, I'm ashamed it took you this long to propose."

Saren smiled good naturedly, and took Draco's hand, eliciting a blush from him. Once they completed their greetings and ecteria, they were swept along in plans and preparations and invitations and a whole myriad of things that confused and frightened Draco, but he found solace in the warmth of Saren's hand in his.

It took a lot of arguing to scale the whole affair down, from both Saren and Draco. Sizable, but simple, no one in attendance from outside the Citadel save for their closest companions. Apolimesho, Myrth, Amukiki (if they could find the wanderer), Dora, Ramas, and whomever else they could coerce into coming (Chambara, Mesphit, and Sauzer were up in the air).

The hustle and bustle was almost enough to distract Draco from the nervousness deep in his gut.

Almost.

When they got a free moment, he managed to pull Saren aside in the courtyard.

“Are we...sure about this?” he said, looking around nervously to make sure no one heard and reported back to Loren. What he should have been looking out for was the look of hurt on Saren's face.

“Draco...” Saren reached out and grabbed his hand, “I am. I'm more than sure. But if you're not-”

“NO! No no no of course I am. It’s just that all of this---all these people and the food and the music---it’s too much.”

“We managed to get Loren to make it smaller but we can try again if you’d like.”

Draco put his face into his hands, words coming out muffled through his fingers, “I’d be anxious like this no matter the size. I never thought--- I always assumed this would never happen.”

Taking ahold of him by the shoulder, Saren lead him to sit down on the ledge of a nearby fountain, “Did you never think about it?”

“I’d occasionally dream about it, but I never seriously considered it.”

“I told you before. Anyone who wouldn't want to marry you is-”

The smile Saren received was a sad one, “I just think that you're one in a million.”

“I'm one in a million because I’m lucky enough to be loved by you.”

That put pause to Draco’s panic, long enough for the human to gather the mage up in his arms, “Look, we don't really need to do this is you think it's overwhelming. I know that I love you and I know that we’ll be together always. This is just a ceremony to let everyone we know celebrate our happiness. We can do fine without it.”

Draco looked up at Saren looking more confident than before, “I think...I can do this. I just...panicked a teeny tiny bit there. It makes you happy, and I get to see you all dressed up. It’s a win-win, right?”

Saren leaned down to kiss him with a chuckle, “Whatever your reasons are, I’m glad we're doing this. Now come on, let's go see about some wine, alright?”

“...’kay,” Draco assented, letting Saren lead him to the winery with the spring in his step he had lacked before.

* * *

 The ceremony itself was beyond what Draco had dreamed, even if simply because he had so rarely let himself dream it.

Saren was dressed in ceremonial armor, silver plate with golden accents. In Draco’s opinion it made him looked radiant and dashing. His own adornments were similar, white robes made of fabric nicer than anything he's even worn before.

The procedure itself was simple; the two of them walk down the aisle, hand in hand, towards Loren who stood at the end. She said a few traditional words and then they spoke their vows.

Saren was first, and he took Draco’s hands tenderly in his own, “I hadn't realized this, but before I met you, my life was lacking for smiles, laughter, and joy. After you came into my life...no matter what type of day I had, no matter what awful battles I witnessed, I always found it in me to smile at least once, even if it was just at your presence. My life had been spent in the service of others, but you were the first person I wanted to protect for myself. I wanted to hold you tightly and never let go. And those are things I still want, and always will. I can't imagine a time without you by my side. I swear to always be there to protect your smiles.”

As he spoke, warm tears grew in Draco's eyes until he could no longer contain them. He wiped his cheeks, sniffling happily, “B-Before I met you, I never thought...I would ever know happiness. I had always assumed it was something out of my reach. But then you...you reached out to me. I didn't hesitate to take your hand and you showed me joys beyond what I ever dreamed. I vow to love you always and to repay what you’ve given me.”

Saren was now the one without a dry eyes, and they shared a consummatory kiss to the sound of the crowd's joyous applause.

Next was the banquet, which they were unable to convince Loren to downscale. Her iron resolve extended to off the battlefield, it seemed. Draco and Saren sat at the head of the table, along with Loren, who stood up, glass in hand.

“Silence, silence! I would say a few words!” she looked down at the man to her right, “When I first knew Saren, it was as...a slave. I found him beneath me, and barely worth my time. The same for Draco. I saw him as a mere nuisance who I couldn't wait to be rid of. But now I’ve come to owe the both of them my life many times over. Their bravery and skill on battle is undeniable, and their character beyond reproach.”

There was a small clap, and she continued, “And I have yet to met another pair who were so obviously in love with one another yet did not act on their feelings for nearly a whole year. I was very close to locking them together in a room when they _finally_ did confess,” Draco laughed sheepishly, as did Saren. She waved her glass in a toast, “To the happy couple!”

There was a clap from in attendance followed by the resounding clink of their glasses. Draco flushed under the attention and Saren ran a calming hand up and down his back. Others stood up and spoke a few words, all very much in line with what Loren had said. Once everyone had said their piece, they sat down to a delicious meal, and Draco stuffed himself silly, rejoicing in the unfamiliar feeling of unconditional acceptance.

* * *

The ceremony lasted well into the night, and dawn was on the verge of breaking when the happy couple finally get to sleep. They were given a suite in the palace, with a plush and noticeably large bed to share.

“I’m sooooooo tired!” Draco said, yawning for effect, flopping down onto the downy sheets.

“We had quite the day, definitely,” Saren agreed, sitting down next to him to run his knuckles down Draco's cheek, “I’ll always remember it as well.”

“Me too,” Draco said earnestly, holding Saren’s hand against his cheek, “Always.”

The newlyweds shared a smile, both refusing to break eye contact.

“Is it better than you imagined?”

“It happening it all was better than I ever hoped. Thank you...”

Saren leaned down to kiss his forehead, “No, thank you. I’m looking forward to the rest of our lives.”

Draco smiled, reaching up to hold onto Saren’s shoulders to get better vantage for a real kiss. For over twenty years he lived a life dreaming for bare minimum and assuming nothing, but now, for the first time in his life, he truly believed in the future being something worth looking forward to.•

**Author's Note:**

> I'll never REALLY be done with these dorks, haha. I like the idea of Loren being supportive in her usual brusque way.


End file.
